


Not Always Super

by DontBeJelly



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers Week, green ranger maggie sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeJelly/pseuds/DontBeJelly
Summary: My meager offerings to Sanvers Week done entirely in my Power Rangers AU, where Maggie is the Green Ranger.





	1. Intimacy

“I’m glad that you know,” Alex said of Maggie knowing Kara’s alter-ego. “Because I don’t want there to be any secrets.”

Maggie felt something in her chest ache, and she wasn’t quite sure if it was her heart after all these years. “Bad stuff happens. In our line of work, it happens all the time. How do I know you’re not gonna run the next time it does?”

“I won’t. I’m sorry.” Alex was trying, and Maggie knew it was the first time in a long time Alex had tried with anyone who wasn’t Kara. “I want to be happy. With you.” 

“You get one, Alex.” Maggie understood more than she would ever be able to tell Alex. She understood the need for secrets, of putting off her own happiness for her duties. She understood, but she wasn’t going to let Alex think Maggie was some kind of toy; a yo-yo pushed away when things got hard and yanked back when life was easy.

“Understood.” Alex reached for a hug and Maggie gave her the contact they’d both been yearning for. As much as Maggie knew there was only one way for this relationship to end, she also knew there had to be more to her life than her duties. “Thank you.”

Maggie believed Alex, more than she would’ve believed any of her other exes. Maggie and Alex were similar in a lot ways that had Maggie almost slipping up. She had lost count of the times she had to bite back a relatable experience that would’ve hinted that Maggie wasn’t just a detective.

Alex wasn’t an idiot when it came to putting clues together. Maggie knew if she misspoke, Alex wouldn’t need much to put together Angel Grove and strange situations to get Power Ranger. Maggie’s relationship with Alex was a risk Maggie shouldn’t have taken. But Alex was in the exact same boat, thinking of all the secrets and knowledge Maggie now knew in relation to the DEO. 

So. Maggie would do the stupid thing for once. It wasn’t going to end well, none of her relationships ever did, with the exception of Trini. At least this one had a chance of ending when the world needed saving. Sacrificing her happiness to protect Earth was usually a great motivation behind Maggie’s punches.


	2. Nerd Girlfriends

Maggie wasn’t on Alex’s level when it came to science. Maggie knew enough to be assigned to the Science Division and not come off as a complete idiot around a few aliens. Part of it was due to the night and online classes at the community college, and part of her knowledge came from dealing with advanced alien technology as a Power Ranger. And now Maggie was picking up a few facts working with Alex and the DEO.

Alex was still a lot more insistent in knowing the details of things. “It’s called conservation of mass, Sawyer.”

“It’s called a level of quantum mechanics I’ve never bothered asking Alpha about, Danvers.” Maggie flexed her armored hand when Alex’s fingers traced where the armor faded into her skin. It wasn’t hard to have only a section of her armor out, but it involved a bit of concentration.

“You should ask him.” Alex sounded preoccupied enough that Maggie was pretty sure it would take a bomb going off to distract her.

“How about I ask him to send you the information?” Maggie was already reaching for her phone with her free hand.

Alex’s head snapped up. “Isn’t this a huge secret?”

Maggie shrugged. “The way I understand it, the armor is what’s behind the door, and the Power Coin is the key.”

“What’s the door?”

“The Morphing Grid.” The team was part of the equation, too, but Maggie had run the metaphor far enough. She finished tapping out the text. “I think as long as you don’t ask about the Grid, we’re okay.”

Alex started to nod, but focused on her suddenly beeping computer. She didn’t quite hurry over, but she did sit down firmly when she clicked on the screen. Maggie knew the look on her girlfriend’s face. She let her armor disappear and texted her team. [Alex now has the information behind how our armor works.]

Zack [She didn’t buy the “magnets and pockets” explanation?]

Trini [Did she even understand the joke behind “magnets and pockets”?]

Maggie sometimes worried about how quickly her friends replied to things given their day jobs. [I had to skip ahead and show her the first time Jack uses magnets as an excuse. She keeps getting hung up on aliens speaking English.]

Kim [You shouldn’t tell her about Rita speaking English right away and Zordon needing to learn.]

Trini [Film it if you do.]

Maggie shook her head at her teammates. Sometimes she thought their enemies should be ashamed at having lost to them; her particular team of Power Rangers never quite grew out of being teenagers with super powers. She snagged another desk chair and scooted Alex over a few inches. Her phone was set to go off in a few hours so they would remember that food was thing that needed consuming. When Alex absently laced their fingers together, Maggie smiled. Leaning the nuts and bolts of her powers wasn’t how she had planned to spend her day, but she didn’t think it was going to be a bad day at all.


	3. "You're Drunk"

"You're drunk."  
   
Maggie narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "You sound surprised?"  
   
"I've never actually seen you drunk." There was awe in Alex's voice, and maybe a little bit of glee.  
   
"Getting drunk is expensive with my metabolism." She raised her glass. "This was not made on this planet." In fact, Maggie had it specially ordered from Triforia after the team had experimented when Kim turned twenty-one. (Billy had turned twenty-one first, but he hadn't wanted to drink and no one had pressured him.)  
   
"What is a drunk Maggie like?" Alex asked, her eyes gleaming in a way that reminded Maggie she had a Type.  
   
"Usually a drunk Maggie is with other drunk Rangers. And drunk Rangers play truth or dare. In the middle of nowhere. Because our ability to control our speed and strength goes out the window."  
   
And, yes, the utter glee in Alex's eyes would've made a lesser being nervous. "You were dared to wrestle a bear, weren't you?"  
   
"I was dared, yes. But they're endangered, so I didn't." She gave Alex a look. "I'm not morphing to let you run tests between me and Kara."  
   
Alex pouted. “You're not nearly as fun drunk as you are sober.”  
   
Maggie was thoroughly offended. “I am too fun!”  
   
“If I have to watch you like I do a drunk Kara, to make sure you don't put holes in the wall-”  
   
“So call Kara to keep an eye on me and drink with me.”  
   
Alex considered it for a moment. “Wait. Why are you drinking so much? Nothing bad happened today.”  
   
“Neither if us drink just because we've had bad days.”  
   
“Yeah, but we usually stick to beer on good days.”  
   
Maggie held out her glass out. “Try it.”  
   
“Is one sip gonna knock me out?”  
   
“You, no. Winn, maybe.”  
   
Alex took the offered drink and tasted it. The surprised look on her face turned into a smile. “Wow. That's good.” She looked into the glass. “What is it? This isn't normal alcohol.”  
   
“It's not meant to inebriate in the way Earth alcohol does. I mean, it alters the brain, but it aims for a dopamine surge without the being horrible to the rest of the body.”  
   
Alex looked back at the drink, then up at Maggie. “You're not drunk. You're high.”  
   
Maggie grinned at her. “Next time you can drink. I promise I'll respect you in the morning.”  
   
Alex rolled her eyes, knowing Maggie would never allow anything but coherently consensual sex. “Is there any kind of hangover?”  
“Not that I've experienced. The come down is usually pretty steady. We'll give you a small amount to start, see how you react.”  
   
Alex nodded. “Sounds good. For now, let's go home. That raven video should make you laugh now.”  
   
Maggie groaned as they headed out. But she wasn't going to protest too much. Cuddling on the couch and watching YouTube videos sounded like a great way to end the night.


	4. Domestic

"For the love of- Utensils point up, Danvers!" Maggie started to rearrange the dishwasher basket with a shake of her head.

Alex’s reply from the bathroom was instantaneous. "I’ll point them up when you clean your hair from the shower drain, Sawyer!"

Maggie was half tempted to turn the damn dishwasher on despite Alex being in the shower. But she was the nice girlfriend to Alex's utterly evil chaos. So instead she put the last of the plates from dinner inside the washer and closed it.

Alex had never shared a place long term with someone ever since she moved out of Midvale. Maggie didn't want to intrude on Alex’s space until Alex was certain she was ready. Eventually they found a point where moving in together seemed natural instead of rushed or awkward.

When Maggie went into the bathroom after Alex was done, she snatched the wet towel off the floor and threw it was Alex's naked back.

“I was gonna get it!” Alex protested.

“Yeah, after it started to smell musty.”

They had figured out a few of their habits and quarks beforehand. But there were still a few routines that stuck harder than others. Alex left the door unlocked when they were home. It made Maggie twitch after all her time spent dealing with home invasions and such. Alex slowly got better at locking the door behind her when she came home.

“I would do laundry more often if the dryer was free,” Alex said as she passed the bathroom door with a pile of clothes.

Maggie rolled her eyes, but knew that was her own bad habit. Leaving the clothes in the dryer meant she didn’t have to put them away. It was easier to just run another drying cycle to get rid of the wrinkles. “I’ll clear it out before your load is done.”

She would and she did, though she didn’t need to unwrinkle the clothes because they were her Pit training castoffs. Alex gave her an amused look because there was something green about all of Maggie’s Pit clothes. There was no real urge among the Rangers to wear their power colors, but they liked being color coordinated some days.

And if Maggie wore something green on the harder days, if she wanted a physical reminder of what she was truly capable of, Alex only ever said the shade looked good on her.

Once laundry was dealt with, both put away and in the process of being cleaned, they settled on the couch to relax for the rest of the night. Maggie stretched her legs out and Alex lay her head in Maggie’s lap, pulling Maggie’s arm around her. Maggie smiled and used her free hand to run her fingers through Alex’s damp hair. Watching the peaceful, blissful look fill Alex’s face was pretty much the best way to end the day.

Alex picked the next episode of Cosmos. The show didn’t require their full attention, yet they still learned a few things that working with aliens and galactic forces hadn’t taught them.

Maggie knew she wouldn't have dared to move in with Alex if her identity as a Power Ranger wasn't known. Maggie would never have risked Alex being unprepared for the threats Maggie would always have to stand against. She still worried about Alex, still worried about an enemy using Alex against her. But there was only so much of their lives they could put on hold. Living together was just another step in making sure their enemies never truly won.


	5. smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert hand wavy science here.

Alex spent a lot of time watching Maggie, especially when she had the other woman writhing beneath her. After witnessing just how much stronger and faster Maggie was when she didn't have to hold back, Alex noticed a few more of the little things she thought were just Maggie's other attempts at keeping from begging Alex for more. Like the way Maggie would let go of the headboard when it started to creak, or how Maggie would stretch into restraints instead of pulling against them. Or how when they were rough and fast with each other, Maggie never failed to get Alex off first. 

All of it served the purpose of keeping things intact; the bed, their toys, and Alex.

Alex wanted to watch Maggie lose all control and be unafraid to do so.

After looking at the specs for a set of handcuffs meant to the strongest of aliens the DEO expected to encounter, Alex broke down the components into two separate lists: stuff she could get at the hardware store, and things she would have to negotiate for around the alien bar. M'gann pointed her in the right directions when Alex came in with a brain full of schematics. Alex realized later she probably should've been embarrassed, but her thoughts had been far from what, exactly, she needed the various items for. Most of the aliens Alex spoke with were fine with trading parts for regular Earth currency, though not all of it was in American dollars. One wanted an equivalent amount of their tab paid off, and another wanted to have a drinking contest with Supergirl. Kara was confused but willing when Alex texted her and asked for the favor.

Kara won, and Alex had needed M’gann’s help in keeping Kara down to Earth. But her sister seemed to be a happy, giddy drunk, so no one was annoyed at having to tug a giggling Kryptonian back into her seat. 

It took almost two weeks to build the cuffs between life, the DEO, and mundane tasks such as sleeping and meals. Maggie was beyond suspicious as to what Alex was up to given they were spending time at Maggie's place since Alex had the dining table covered in parts and equipment. But Alex's smirk and promises of showing Maggie her completed project were enough to keep the questions to a minimum. Finally, however, Alex nearly dragged Maggie home.

"So, what's the surprise?" Maggie asked as she closed the door behind her.

Alex grabbed the cuffs off the table and hid them behind her back as Maggie hung her jacket and put their leftovers away. "So, um, I've noticed something. About you."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Kinda hoping you've noticed more than one thing about me, Danvers."

Alex huffed in amusement as she stepped closer. She caught Maggie's eyes and held them. "You have to hold back because of your powers."

Maggie shrugged, looked away for a moment, and looked her in the eye again. "It is what it is. I'm used to it."

"What if you didn't need to hold back?" Alex asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Maggie froze for a moment before glancing at the table still covered in materials. "What did you make, Alex?" She wasn't afraid, she trusted Alex. But anything that could render a Power Ranger weak deserved a bit of respect.

Alex leaned back against the kitchen island, not wanting to crowd Maggie. "The DEO expects aliens to be stronger than expected. The restraints we use reflect that." She slowly held out the set of handcuffs. "These counter the force used against them from within the cuffs. Nothing trying to break out is able to do so."

Maggie broke their locked gaze to look down at the unpolished alloy in Alex's hands. The set of inch thick cuffs were held together by a rectangle of metal. A short chain of tiny silver balls dangled from the center. Maggie slipped a wrist into the clamping cuffs and sealed them. Alex held tight while Maggie tugged.

Her arm didn't budge.

Alex could lightly hold the main part with her pinkies while Maggie leaned her whole weight back without result. Maggie didn't feel trapped at all, especially after Alex showed her the three different ways the cuffs could be opened quickly. One way included the short chain, which Maggie could pull with just two fingers.

Maggie pressed Alex against the kitchen island while she kissed her hard. "Only you would spend two weeks building me military grade, inescapable handcuffs. Nerd."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Careful, or this nerd will have revenge if we use these."

"Oh, there's no "if", Alex.” She placed her free wrist into the second cuff, but didn’t close it. “Did you have any other plans for tonight?”

Alex shook her head, wrapping her hand around the open cuff. “Are you sure?”

Maggie leaned in to kiss her again, pushing against Alex’s hand and sealing the cuff. “I’m sure.”

Alex slipped out from in front of Maggie and gently pushed her against the island. Maggie braced her elbows and the cuffs on the cool surface and took a deep breath when Alex pressed up behind her. A heavy bottle of scotch was place between her wrists, and an experimental tug proved that was enough o keep her in place. Deft fingers opened Maggie’s jeans, warm hands slid into the waistband, and Maggie sighed as Alex slid everything off her waist. Once her pants and shoes were off, Maggie smirked when Alex imitated a perverted version of searching her, running blunt nails up the inside of Maggie’s legs.

Alex watched the tug of Maggie’s wrists in the cuffs when she purposely continued up into Maggie’s shirt. Seeing the flex of muscle in Maggie’s arms, hearing her breath catch when the cuffs didn’t budge, made Alex sigh happily against Maggie’s neck before nipping a little. “Still good?”

Hot, heavy arousal pooled low in Maggie’s belly. “Fuck, yes.” Knowing she honestly couldn’t move should’ve been terrifying. But she could escape it needed, and she trusted the woman behind her. She whined when Alex only traced the edges of her bra. “Are you seriously going to tease me?”

“Why else would I restrain you?” Alex slid a leg between Maggie’s thighs for the pure eye candy that was Maggie canting her hips back in search of friction. “I’m not breaking the rule of no sex in the kitchen.”

“Even if I promise to deep clean after spreading you wide and feasting on you like my favorite dessert on the table?”

Alex bit down on Maggie’ shoulder hard and scraped her nails down Maggie’s stomach. “There is nothing you can say to get my ass on an eating surface, Sawyer.”

Maggie hissed. “Pity. Guess I’ll just have to bend you over-“ She groaned when Alex’s fingers found her clit. The touch was far too gentle, almost not there. Maggie tugged at the cuffs and whined.

Alex smirked and took a half step back, watching the way Maggie’s body yearned for her. She pressed against Maggie’s side and grabbed the cuffs. Maggie followed oh so willingly to the bed. Maggie’s shirt and bra were tangled around the cuffs, but neither of them seemed to care. Alex devised the best way to keep Maggie’s hands still by putting a pillow between her head and cuffed wrists. Nothing like one’s own weight being used against them. Maggie seemed to agree with the way her pupils dilated. 

Alex shed her shirt, but decided she liked the rasp of Maggie’s legs against her jeans. She watched Maggie closely as Alex used her lips and fingers to tease Maggie to the edge and back down. Maggie’s moans were louder, the strain of muscles were far more prominent, and the way she begged Alex for more instead of demanding was definitely telling. 

Maggie knew she could still turn the tables on Alex. Her legs could easily wrap around Alex in a new way, she could flip them over, had control of her wrists when there was no other weight on them. But, God, being able to turn off her conscious control of her reactions was intoxicating. Her head swam when her full strength was futile at freeing herself. Her knees were always weak when they were spread for Alex to begin with, so she was mostly gone under her tease of a girlfriend at the moment.

Alex drew her fingers out of Maggie yet again, sliding them around her clit indirectly. The cry of frustration that ripped from Maggie’s throat made Alex shift her own thighs together.

“Alex, please!” 

Alex swallowed hard at the sight of Maggie writhing, sweating, heaving in air, dark eyes pleading with Alex. “But the cuffs come off once you do, and I think you should enjoy them for a little longer.”

Maggie nearly sobbed when Alex ran her hands up her stomach and gently thumbed her nipples. She arched into the touch, tried to get her legs around Alex’s waist to pull her closer, but the cuffs held her down so she could get the last inch she needed for leverage. “Please, Ally, please. I love you and I love these cuffs, but I’ll love coming against your tongue and around your fingers even more.”

Alex had to admit, the fact Maggie could string a sentence like that together was impressive. She supposed effort deserved a reward. And her soaked jeans were a sign of her own need to get off sooner rather than later. Alex kissed her, stealing her breath away, before sinking three fingers deep into her. Maggie screamed when Alex thumbed her clit. Alex pressed kisses to Maggie’s neck and shoulders as she rode out the orgasm.

When Maggie collapsed against the bed, Alex carefully opened the cuffs and brought Maggie’s wrists down. There were no marks, but Alex rubbed at the smooth skin gently anyway. Maggie shuddered and panted, dazed and grinning. Alex smiled, infinitely pleased at how her work paid off.

After Maggie caught her breath, she rolled to her side and ran a now free hand down Alex’s trembling body. “So. If I helped and, uh, encouraged you along, what do you say about making ankle restraints?”


End file.
